five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:KawaiiShadow/Zaginieni, Zapomnieni
Prologue 1987 rok... {Żeby się nie pogubić Natalie i Chris mają po 6 lat a reszta głównych bohaterów ma 8 ;)} [] Lucy POV [] Mamo moge zobaczyć chice z bliska? Proszeee -zapytałam się mojej rodzicielki poczym zrobiłam maślane oczka. Dobrze Lucy tylko zapytaj się pana strażnika -odpowiedziała i wskazała palcem na strażnika który był ubrany cały na fioletowo. Wtedy cała uradowana poszłam w kierunku wcześniej wspomnianego mężczyzny. Przepraszam ale moja mama powiedziała żebym się pana zapytała czy mógłby pan mnie popilnować przy Chice... -powiedziałam, a mężczyzna się uśmiechną szeroką i odpowiedział. Jasne tylko wcześniej musze pójść po specjalną czapke. Nie chce cię zostawiać samej więc może choć ze mną po nią i pójdziemy do chici zgoda? Dobrze -odpowiedziałam i się uśmiechnęłam po czym poszłam za mężczyzną. I to był mój największy błąd... Kiedy jeszcze nieświadoma co ten mężczyzna zrobi weszłam za nim po czym on zamknął drzwi na klucz. Cała przestraszona i zdezorientowana stałam w miejscu i widziałam jak mężczyzna z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach wyjmuje nóż by po chwili przeciąć mi gardło. Ale usłyszałam przed swą śmiercią jego słowa "Pierwsza z pięciu...". A dalej ciemność... [] Mike POV [] Kiedy bawiłem się w basenie z piłkami oglądając występ Foxyiego (nwm jak się odmienia)jakiś pan ubrany cały na fiolet mnie zaczepił.. No, no... Co taki pirat tu robi? Nie powinien być na statku w poszukiwaniu przygód? -zapytał. Nie proszę pana nie jestem piratem... Ale kiedyś nim w końcu zostane! -kiedy zakończyłem zdanie wypiąłem dumnie klatke piersiową. Skoro tak to czy pirat nie powinien mieć flagi? -zapytał. Niestety nie mam a mama mówi że nie będzie wydawać pieniąszków na takie bzdety... -automatycznie posmutniałem. Mamy w pewnym pomieszczeniu starą flage Foxyiego, jak chcesz mogę ci ją dać -zaproponował Tak! Dziękuje panu! -zerwałem się z miejsca do pozycji stojącej. To chodź młody pójdziesz ze mną -powiedział i się szeroko uśmiechnął, po czym zaprowadził mnie do pomieszczenia. Kiedy weszłem od razu chciałem stąd wyjść... Leżało tu ciało zmarłej dziewczynki a podłoga jak i niektóre ściany były we krwi. Kiedy odwróciłem się w strone pana on bawił się chwile siekierą po czym oddciął mi glowe... [] Natalie POV [] Wow, ale on świetnie gra na tej gitarze -zafascynowa wlepiałam swoje fiołkowe ślepka w grającego robota. Mamo a kiedy tata skończy swoją zmiane? -zapytałam swojej rodzicielki która próbowała się do kogoś dodzwonić. Nati mówiłam ci że dziś jest przyjęcie sama nawet zobacz i tata poprostu musi zostać dłużej. -w tym momencie zobaczyłam tate który wychylił się za kurtyny i pokazał mi gestem dłonim żebym poszła za nim. Ucieszona powiedziałam tylko mamie że muszę iść do toalety i po chwili byłam przytulona do swojego rodzica. Choć pokaże ci coś -uśmiechnął się i razem ze mną poszedł w kierunku biura ale przed wejściem zasłonił mi czymś oczy i wziął na ręce. Ja niewiedząc gdzie jestem tylko dalej się uśmiechałam do póki nie poczułam mocnego bólu w brzuchu. Kiedy odwiązałam oczy widziałam tylko swojego ojca który po kolei wycinał mi ważne organy. Kiedy już zamykałam oczy usłyszałam tylko "3 z 5..." po czym nie czułam już nic... [] Chris POV [] Kiedy znudzony słuchałem opowieści starszego brata zobaczyłem pana ubranego na fiolet ze złotym misiem. Wstałem i poszedłem w jego kierunku. A on dalej szedł kiedy w końcu wszedł do nieznanego mi pomieszczenia a ja głupi dalej za nim. Kiedy wszedłem i zamknąłem drzwi zauważyłam że całe pomieszczenie jest w krwi... Wten mężczyzna wyjął mały nozyk i dźgał mnie nim w brzuch kiedy już zamykałem oczy zauważyłem że drzwi się otwierają ale dalej ciemność... [] Antony POV [] I wtedy... -nie dokończyłem bo zobaczyłem że na miejscu mojego brata jest tylko brudny ślad po czekoladzie. Zacząłem rozglądać się do okoła i zobaczyłem zamykające się drzwi.Niepewnie poszedłem w tamtym kierunku i kiedy je otworzyłem zobaczyłem 4 martwe ciała w tym jedno należące do mojego brata. Chciałem szybko uciec ale poczułem zimny metal na mojej nodze i bardzo ostry ból w głowie której po chwili nie było a ja już nic nie widziałem... ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach